Zodiac: Unity with the Stars (rewritten)
by DJShanaynay
Summary: Leondra Orphis was living in Greece with her large family, when one night their main home was attacked. The people who attacked it had the intentions of killing the entire family, who was cursed under the Greek zodiac. Leondra's mother gave her life so she could escape, and left her with an address from Tokyo which was titled, "Shigure Sohma's Home." (eventual Kyo/OC)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! IF I WERE THAT FAMOUS, I MIGHT NOT BE WRITING THIS!**

**Prologue:**

When it happened, I was dreaming while in a peaceful sleep. I dreamt I was in a field of fresh green grass, the occasional white clover here and there. I loved white clovers; they were simple, yet beautiful. The sky was a deep and dark blue, signaling that it was near night time. In the corner of my eyes, a beautiful red sunset lightened the field with its rays, and I face towards it, closing my eyes and enjoying the last bit of heat before the night would completely take over.

The funny thing was I could definitely tell this field did not belong in Greece. The air, as weird as it sounds, smelt different. It wasn't like anything I'd have found at Sanctuary, the main house for my family. It smelled of orchids, and the air seemed a lot cleaner. No exhaust fumes, no pollution, though that was hard to expect when in a beautiful field like the one I was standing in.

Then, the scent changed. The smell of orchids was replaced with the smell of fire. Not just a small fire, but a lot of it. I choked as smoke filled the field. Where was the fire coming from? At the back of my head I heard the sound of crackling flames, but it wasn't coming from the fields. Where was it coming from?

Unexpectedly, I saw a figure arise from the smoke. I thought I had been the only one there? The form was masculine, for sure, and for clothes it looked like a black t-shirt and some cargo pants. He also had scraggly hair, which looked like it may have been a shade of orange. But… I couldn't make out his face.

Then, suddenly, everything went black. My eyes opened as I regained consciousness back into the real world. And all I could hear was screaming.

Screams and cries for help filled the air outside. Currently I was in my room, with stone floors and stone walls, and a small window near my comfortable bed. I sat up, and looked through the window.

Fire was everywhere, burning down every building as I saw my large family, though most of them I didn't know, ran away, trying to get away from the deadly flames. What was going on? Sanctuary was a safe place! What's happening?

"Leondra!" I heard a voice cry from another room of my close family's quarters. It was my mother!

My mother, with golden hair and green eyes, both of which I had inherited, ran into my bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"Mom?" I asked in confusion, sounding slightly frightened as she dragged my dresser in front of my bedroom door, barricading us in. "Mom, what's going on?"

"We don't have much time, darling," my mother said, sounding terrified as she ran over to my window, shutting and locking them. She looked over at me, her eyes filled with fear. "Leondra, you have to go. Now."

"Excuse me?" I asked, standing up wearing nothing but my flannel pajama pants and a yellow, oversized t-shirt. "Mom, why do I need to go?"

My mother gave me a look. "If you hadn't already noticed, Sanctuary is under attack," she said, and proceeded to grab my wrist and pull me towards the other side of my bedroom. "Hurry, we don't have much time!"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, wringing my wrist out of her hand, and giving her a determined look, "What in fresh hell is going on? Why are we under attack? And how the hell am I supposed to leave when you barricaded the door with my dresser?!"

My mother growled slightly, though her eyes were still fearful. "Leondra, you have to listen to me," she said, busying herself as she grabbed one of my bags and ran over to my dresser, still barricading the door, and stuffed some clothes inside of it, along with some essentials, like the jar of money I had been using to save up for university eventually, seeing as how I was only seventeen at the moment.

"I need you to the airport in the city," she said, and I knew that when she said _city_ she meant Athens, "Get a ticket and get to Tokyo. I need you to go to this address… um, pen?"

I ran over to my desk and supplied a pen and paper, and my mother took it, writing something down on it, and giving it back to me.

"Mom, why Tokyo?" I asked, but then my mother gripped my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"Leondra, you have to trust me," she said softly, and then we both froze when we heard banging on my bedroom door. Our eyes widened. Someone was trying to break in.

"Hurry!" she hissed, and then ran over to one of the walls in my bedroom. She pulled off one of the stones on the wall, already having been loosened, revealing a lever. She pulled on it, and a stone popped out of place slightly on the floor. She went over to it and pulled it up, revealing a ladder downwards, into a tunnel I estimated.

"Go," she whispered to me, and tears welded up in my eyes.

"Come with me," I said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"I can't," she said, also sounding as if she would cry any moment, "I need to give you time to escape. You're more important than I am."

"No I'm not," I said defiantly, a tear strolling down my cheek as I shook my head, "You're my mom. I need you."

She shushed me, and kissed my forehead. "I love you, my little lion," she whispered, before she took my bag and threw it down the ladder, and looked at me. "Go."

I was going to argue, but then the pounding got louder, and the wood of my door was creaking loudly, threatening to break. I hugged her quickly, before I went down the ladder, tears streaming down my face.

The stone above me closed, and I was left alone, in the dark and moist cold of some catacombs.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Do you need anything, Miss Orphis?" a flight attendant asked. The attack on Sanctuary had only happened a week ago. After several flight delays, issues with security, and a tornado warning, I had finally made it on a plane to Tokyo. So there I was, sitting in a plane seat, still trying to cope with the possible death of my mother. She had been my greatest friend, and my only close family member, seeing as how I don't know who my father is.

"No, I'm fine thanks," I replied, and the flight attendant continued her job. I sighed, looking out the window. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the address of the house I was supposed to go to. It was titled, 'Shigure Sohma'.

Well, whoever this Shigure Sohma is, he better know what the hell is going on.

I can only hope.

**First chapter rewritten! Hah! And I had a fun time writing it too **

**Anyways, please review so I can know what you liked or what you didn't like! No flames please, otherwise I'll have the god Zeus throw lightning at you! Muhahahahaha!**

***coughcough* Pardon the evil laugh please. I'm only slightly insane, I swear!**

**Love you all **

**~Shannon**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: You get the deal. I don't own Fruits Basket. I do, however, own Leondra and the Orphis family. They're my little zodiacs *hugs protectively***

**Chapter One**

Ever since I got off that plane, everything went uphill like gravity had been reversed.

When I heard the announcement that the plane was landing, you couldn't believe the relief I felt. I practically, no, _literally_ shouted in joy that I would soon be on the ground. I got strange looks from other people on the plane, but they didn't understand. They weren't me. They didn't feel my pain.

Truth be told, I hated flying. If Zeus wanted people to fly, he would have given them wings. So, us humans being the freaking rebels we were, we decided to go up against the natural boundaries of nature and get the Wright brothers to build contraptions that would let us go into higher territory that I really, really don't want to be in, nor do I ever want to be in again.

Mother-trucking Wright Brothers.

Also, another thing I don't like about planes is the food. The food is terrible! I practically survive on meat! I am the enemy of all vegetarians! And guess what? The plane wasn't allowed meat on board! I thought I would be fine, until I was told how long the flight would be.

I swear to Zeus a part of me died when the flight attendant said the flight would be fourteen hours long.

So, having to survive on nothing but packaged peanuts, and a tiny bag of chips, I was naturally in a grumpy mood during the entire duration of the flight. But when we reached the ground again, I was as happy as a clam. After all, things on the ground sold chicken, turkey, and beef. However, things flying through the sky, as obviously known by everyone on the entire flipping planet, didn't sell meat.

When I got off the plane, I wanted to kiss the ground. I didn't though, mainly because I didn't want some foreign disease or something. Thankfully when I got to the luggage area, my bag was there, which was a relief because I was afraid that it could have gotten lost or something. I've never exactly been an optimist.

After that I went to the washroom, knowing that I'd never get a taxi in this airport rush. I put my bag down on the counter, and looked at myself in the mirror. What I found was an average looking girl, with wavy strawberry blonde hair, freckles on her cheeks and piercing green eyes, almost cat-like. She wore a dark green tank-top, along with dark skinny jeans. On her left shoulder, you could see a tattoo of the zodiac sign Leo.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "This is going to be tough," I said quietly to myself, and I went into my bag, looking for some sunglasses. As my hand felt around inside, I felt something unexpected. It was cold and hard, yet smooth. I grabbed hold of it, and pulled it out so I could look at it to see what it was. And at the sight of it, I felt my heart break.

It was a metal picture frame. Well, it wasn't the frame that broke my heart, that'd be sort of weird. It was the picture inside it. It was a picture of my mom and I, though it was from a long time ago. I looked about nine years old, and my mom had her arm wrapped around me. We were in a pile of leaves, both of us grinning happily. There were leaves in our hair, so it wasn't exactly a formal picture, but that didn't matter.

A tear slid down my cheek, and I moved my hand to wipe it away. I looked at myself in the mirror, and splashed some sink water on my face, trying to get rid of the fact I looked like I was about to cry. I put the picture back into my bag, and I swung it over my shoulder, walking out of the bathroom when I was done.

I eventually walked out of the airport, and onto the sidewalk outside. I groaned, looking at the streets in front of me. To say there was a traffic jam is an understatement. There was a freaking traffic peanut butter and jam sandwich! I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, and went back inside, looking at maps for the nearest subway station.

* * *

After walking to the subway station for about ten minutes, I finally made it. It was pretty packed too, but to me it was a lot better than being stuck in car traffic, with all the vomit-inducing stopping and starting. I went and got a token from one of the stands, and waited to get on one of the subway cars.

By that point, I was thanking almighty Zeus that I could speak Japanese. If I hadn't learned it as a child, right now I would have been completely screwed. My whole family had to learn it, for reasons I didn't exactly know why. I always had used to think it was silly, but Mom had always reassured me that it would come in handy one day.

I hope it wasn't like she saw this coming; her daughter, alone in Tokyo, heading for a stranger's house. If she had, why couldn't she have prepared me better? Why not have let me meet the guy? Go on vacation to Tokyo and hang out with him? Learn his name from the horse's mouth, not from a paper with an address on it? Anything at all would be better than this! I sighed, hoping that wasn't the case.

Finally, I was able to get on one of the subway cars. Unfortunately for me, all the seats were taken, and I had to grab onto a pole. It wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't had to stand next to a total pervert and his equally lecherous friends. They probably thought I couldn't understand them by the way they were talking:

"Man, look at those boobs." "I'd like to get some of _that_." "Hell, I'd even pay to tap that."

"Oi," I said in an annoyed tone, glaring at them, and their eyes widened in surprise, finally realizing I could understand every word they were saying. "Keep your eyes and mouths to yourselves, thank you."

They frowned, but kept their mouths shut for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Next stop, Numaki Station," an automated announcer said through the speakers in the car, and I smiled. Finally, now I could get away from these lecherous jerks!

When the car stopped, I got off of it with several other people, but not many. The station wasn't exactly crowded, per say, but it still had a lot of people. I looked at the clock, and I groaned as I sweatdropped. It was ten thirty at night! Who knew how much longer I'd have to go before I got to _Shigure Sohma's House_, whoever the hell he is.

I got to one of the maps, getting my bearings. I sighed in relief. It only seemed like a twenty minute walk from the station to, well, practically the middle of nowhere. I sighed, wondering why the heck anyone would want to live way out there? My mind was filled with several thoughts as I walked up the stairs of the station to get back above ground.

* * *

After maybe ten minutes, I was only trusting I had read the map right as I was walking down a path with a thick layer of trees on both sides, basically screaming, "HEY! Guess where you are! Who the hell knows?!" I groaned, head drooped as I walked along the dirt path, slightly dirtying my black converse shoes. My stomach grumbled, and I sweatdropped. Great, not only am I in the middle of nowhere in a foreign country, but I'm also starving.

Whoever the hell decided that packaged peanuts weren't filling for the stomach, screw you for your horrible decision.

I kept on walking, hoping eventually I might see a sign of life. My stomach was aching for some food. The moment I see this guy's house, I'm running in and raiding the fridge. And if I had my mapping skills wrong, well, I was so hungry I felt like that I would eat a squirrel if I got the chance!

"Hey," a voice said behind me, and I froze in spot. "What the hell are you doing out here?" The voice definitely belonged to a boy, maybe my age. But that wasn't what ticked me off. It was his _attitude_ that made me grit my teeth. Who the hell shows attitude to a tourist at this time of night? Who the hell has _time_ to even do that?

I stood up straight, and glanced back at him with an annoyed look. "I don't think it's really any of your business what I do," I said flatly, "Now buzz off, will you? If you didn't already notice, I'm on a peaceful walk through some woods. I don't need some kid raining on my parade."

The boy sneered, and I finally got a good look at him while I had been glaring back at him. He had orange hair, and red eyes, along with a black t-shirt and some cargo pants… somehow, that description sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Hey, I'm the one who lives on this property!" he exclaimed, "You've got no right to be saying it ain't my business, got that? And you look about the same age as I am, so don't be going around calling me a kid like you ain't!"

I rolled my eyes, and looked back in front of me as I continued walking. "Just leave me alone. I couldn't care less where you live or how old you are," I said.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" the boy asked angrily. A stress mark appeared on my forehead.

"Would you shut up?" I growled, "Your voice is grating on my ears. Now do as I say and leave me alone!"

You could practically hear the boy scowl at me, and suddenly I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, stopping me from continuing to walk any further than I already had. My eyes narrowed, and I growled lowly.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, and suddenly spun out of his grasp, punching him roughly in the gut, pushing him away from me. He grunted in pain as I spun back around, and began to run away from him as he clutched his stomach.

"Hey! Get the hell back here, you bastard!" I heard him call, but I ignored him and kept running. This was just perfect. Not even a day I'd been in Tokyo and I've already had to shut up some perverts, and punch a guy in the face.

What was that guy's deal anyways? Is there a law in Japan saying you can't walk down certain streets? I can just imagine some crazy ass law, saying that some streets you can only skip down, and anyone who walks must be severely punished. I smirked a bit in humor, biting my lip.

Shit like this would only ever happen in Japan…

**Heya! Sorry that this one is short too, but I figured that I should only bring in Kyo in this chapter.**

**I would have made it longer, but I honestly couldn't see any way how without rushing things. Also, I'm sorry if Kyo seems OOC in this chapter, and if it's because he's angry about someone coming on property, there **_**is**_** a reason that applies to the plot. I didn't make it that way because I actually believe that's what he does on a regular basis, which he doesn't. Unless I missed something in the manga claiming that Kyo is the sworn protector of Shigure's house.**

**Hmmm, great. Now I'm imagining Kyo in an official uniform, with a golden badge saying, "Sworn Guardian of Shigure Sohma's Estate". XD No wonder they let him stay there!**

**Anyways, if you've read the past version of this, I hope you like this chapter better than the other one I made.**

**Please review so I know what you liked or what you didn't! No flames please, otherwise I'll have to throw water on you. I'm not a huge fan of fire :P**

**Thanks for reading! I love all you random strangers! 3**

**~Shannon**


End file.
